Sly Guy NEXT: Game Breaker
Sly Guy NEXT: Game Breaker is a upcoming mobile game created by The Sly Guy. The game is based on the show of the same name. The game will release in 2020. App Description Brought to you by Scorpio Games and The Sly Guy, Sly Guy NEXT: Game Breaker transforms your mobile device into the Sly Guy Multiverse, so you can experience a real-time strategy battle game like nothing you’ve ever experienced before and play with people all across the world! Sly Guy NEXT: Game Breaker brings your favorite Sly Guy characters, real-time strategy, action-packed PvP battles, classic Sly Guy humor and collectible cards together for the first time. Assemble the ultimate team of superheroes, warriors, soldiers, monster hunters, gangsters, demons and more and get ready to defeat your opponents and win epic battles! ● CREATE THE ULTIMATE DREAM TEAM Create your team of never before seen versions of your favorite characters and table-turning spells! Each with their own abilities, effects, and weapons, and pit your teams against your fellow team members in friendly PvP matches before taking on opponents in real-time strategy battles to climb the ranking ladders! Join a team and boost your card decks by sharing certain cards with your teammates. Take part in weekly Team Wars, strategize with your team and rise to the top of the leaderboard. ● FIGHT IN EPIC BATTLES Compete against other teams and alliances to climb to the top of the leaderboard! With your favorite units and characters, prove yourself on a global stage. Mix and match characters and spells from the Sly Guy multiverse to supplement your team! Play and compete in brand new events and challenges every week, each with different themes and crazy rules. ● EXPLORE THE SLY GUY MULTIVERSE From the deserted world of Survival Street to the magical realm of Abagarth, battle your team against other players around the globe... around the globe! Unlock new Arenas and locations in the Sly Guy Multiverse, build a solid deck of characters, and craft brilliant strategies of your own! Experience a hilarious single player story featuring all of your favorite characters written by RealGameTime. ● CUSTOMIZE YOUR DECK Collect dozens of cards of your favorite characters and spells from the Sly Guy multiverse. Use their abilities and skills to fight against opponents, knocking out their units, and destroying their User. Learn from friends and teammates the best tactics, strategies, skill timing, and high level plays to win every match! Earn card packs to gain exciting new cards and upgrade materials so your characters can become even stronger and more powerful than ever. Customize your User character to be the coolest looking user in Wikia. ● COMPETE AGAINST OTHER PLAYERS Compete in real-time strategic duels as you go head-to-head against another opponent. Use your wits and skills to outplay your opponent and defeat their User before they destroy yours! Discover the ability and utility of each card, and use them to turn the tables at the last second! Download Sly Guy NEXT: Game Breaker today... or don't... and regret it forever! Sly Guy NEXT: Game Breaker is free to download and play, but some in-app currency and packages can be purchased with real money. You must be at least 13 years of age to play or download Sly Guy NEXT: Game Breaker. Please check our Terms of Service and Privacy Policy for more details. Gameplay The game is played with decks of cards that consist of characters from the Sly Guy NEXT series as well as various The Sly Guy and Scorpio Games properties. Each card costs energy, which restores over time. Mechanically, it is somewhat similar to Clash Royale. There are different versions of each character which the player can unlock through opening card packs or purchasing them in the Daily Shop or PvP Shop, such as The Sly Guy NEXT Crew. The goal of the game is to destroy your opponent's character with your own personalized deck of cards. User characters are protected with their own phone that deals damage to nearby enemies. Most of the cards have their own special ability with its own unique purpose. Card packs are also purchasable by way of in-app purchases. Other gameplay aspects include real-time player versus player battles, a customizable deck editor, which the player can use to experiment with different card combinations in order to help them progress through the game. Cards Arenas Merchandise Category:RealGameTime Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:Video Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:The Sly Guy Category:Sly Guy NEXT: Game Breaker Category:Media focusing on RealGameTime Category:Media focusing on Abby Category:Media focusing on Fricksy Business Category:Media focusing on Officer Lawson Category:Media focusing on Violet Category:Media focusing on Professor Magnesium Category:Media focusing on Spot Category:Media focusing on ChibiTime Category:Media focusing on Crowley